


Reinhardt

by strikecommanding



Series: tumblr fucking sucks [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikecommanding/pseuds/strikecommanding
Summary: An import of all the Reinhardt Wilhelm pieces I've written on tumblr. Each chapter summary will include the prompt and warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an old piece i wrote to establish his character
> 
> contains: noncon, coercion, minor violence

He loves you, he loves you, he loves you so very much! Reinhardt is gentle and patient with you because he hopes that, one day, you can return that love. To gain your affection, he is nothing but sweet. As your time spent with the old Crusader goes on, you nearly get too comfortable and forget just how much he is capable of with such an imposing physique. Sometimes, on days when you misbehave or push one too many of his buttons, he puts his strength to good use and subtly reminds you of the things he could do to you with a minimal amount of effort. He’ll yank your arm a little too harshly, squeeze your limbs a little too tightly. Of course, you’re not so daft that you don’t see what he’s doing; his tactics scare you, and they’re a quick fix to get you to easily submit. 

\---

Reinhardt was patient, but not so patient that you should have expected him to be satisfied with just hugs and kisses. They amused him, for a little while at least, but a passionate man like him needed more affection than that. He wanted something you still weren’t willing to give.

He wasn’t subtle about his desire either. It started with a warm grin and some crude suggestions, and you could only answer with a fake smile and playful but polite refusal. When he became a little more aggressive in his approach, kissing your neck and slipping his hands down your pants without warning, you had to be a little more assertive. Unsurprisingly, Reinhardt wasn’t too pleased.

You should have just given in to him. If you had, there would have at least been the hope that he’d be gentle. This was going to happen no matter what you did, and you had to go and pick the harder way.

Reinhardt had you straddling his lap to give the illusion that you were in control, but his vice grip on your leg betrayed his dominance. You bit back sobs as he spoke to you in a gentle voice that was completely dissonant with the way he was handling you. “Tell me what you want, _liebling_. I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

It was a blatant fucking lie, and you would have said so if he hadn’t broken you to this point. With how painfully he was squeezing your leg and the terrifying knowledge that he could break your bones with minimal effort, you saw no other option but to go along with his manipulative play. Just as you parted your trembling lips to speak, the only sound you managed was an anguished cry when his fingers abruptly curled even tighter.

“Oh dear, look at you. You want it so badly you’re shaking,” he cooed, knowing damn well you were shaking for an entirely different reason. He leaned forward to press soft kisses against your cheek, which was damp with tears. “You yearn for me that much?”

“Y-yes,” you choked out finally, hoping it would get him to let go of you already. His grip lightened, but you hadn’t done enough to earn your freedom just yet. Nodding desperately, you threw your palms against his chest in what you hoped came off as wanton need and not agony, as in fact it had been. “Reinhardt, p-please. I want you s-so badly…”

A chuckle rumbled deep within his chest, and you felt the vibrations against your hands. The hand wrapped around your leg finally relented to rest gently on your waist, giving you a brief moment of reprieve. However, he soon targeted your other leg, forcing you to bite your bottom lip to keep from crying out. “What do you want me to do? You must be specific, darling.”

Reinhardt was going to have mangled both your legs before you could even give him what he wanted. You almost wanted to beat your fists against his chest to cope with the pain, but you didn’t want to seem like you were fighting him. You saw now what continued disobedience would get you, and you weren’t interested in defying him any longer. “Fuck me, please! I-I want you to fuck me, Reinhardt!”

His gentle smile quirked up slightly, turning it into a soft, satisfied smirk. He released your leg and started removing your clothes, pressing a chaste kiss against your lips after pulling your shirt off over your head. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?”

You were trembling still, unable to move the way you needed to in order for him to get your pants and underwear off. He had to pick you up by the waist as he tugged the clothing down your legs, and you shut your eyes tight so you wouldn’t see what he’d done to you. He set you back down to presumably rid himself of his own clothing, but he stopped with his fingers on his belt. When you looked up at him, you found his gaze resting expectantly on you. He was waiting for an answer. Swallowing thickly, you pathetically replied, “I’m so sorry, I… I was shy.”

Apparently satisfied with your response, he undid his belt with a pensive hum. Reinhardt pulled his pants down just enough to free his cock, which was achingly hard already. You paled at both the size and the realization that nearly breaking your legs had been arousing to him. If that was all it took, you wondered what else he’d be willing to do to really get himself off. His massive hand grabbed you by the waist to lift you up slightly, positioning the tip of his cock at your dry entrance. The motion nearly had you squealing out in protest, but his firm grip on your pelvis shut you up almost instantly. “There is no need to be shy, _mein liebe_. This is natural. And I will give you relief.”

Relief was the last thing he was giving you when he began forcing himself in. Your body rejected the dry intrusion, and you wondered if that pain outweighed the pain of your hipbone nearly shattering under the force of Reinhardt’s thumb. You batted at him frantically as fresh tears rolled down your face. “W-wait! You’re moving too quickly, can’t you p-prep me first?”

Your plea was met with a low chuckle as he bucked his hips, burying himself deeper at the same time his hands returned to your mutilated legs. This time you couldn’t stop yourself from screaming, now that your nerves were being assaulted with painful stimuli in all different areas. You already felt so stretched, so full, and Reinhardt wasn’t even halfway inside. His smile was more smug than anything as he retorted, “But if you want it so badly, why waste any time? I can’t stand the thought of leaving you aching with need for much longer.”

You shut your eyes tight and squeezed out a few more tears, your trembling hands coming to rest on his wrists. The touch only made him grip tighter, and you were certain you could feel your bones cracking under his inhuman strength.

Reinhardt sighed and moaned, his half-lidded eyes drinking in the anguish on your face. He leaned forward to kiss the tears off of your cheeks and to whisper something in your ear. Under different circumstances, it could have been a blissed out murmur of pleasure, a simple, sweet nothing. Here, it was a taunt. A reminder that you were solely responsible for everything that was happening to you. “We should have done this sooner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Oh my God your writing is so good!!! I don't know if you do requests but a yandere Reinhardt scenario would make me die of happiness
> 
> contains: noncon, chasing, violence

The impact of dirt and twigs beneath your socked feet was foreign to you, as was the sensation of running at all. You had been cooped up in Reinhardt’s little love nest for weeks now, constantly coddled to the point you’d almost forgotten what it was like to exert such pressure. Your body had certainly forgotten, as your weakened muscles tightened painfully at the strain of sprinting for barely even a minute. Your lungs greedily took in every breath like it was your last.

And they might as well have been, with Reinhardt tearing up after you with all the terrifying strength of one of Germany’s legendary Crusaders. He seemed more monster than man as he felled every tree that stood between you and him with his fists alone. Every enraged shout that ripped through his throat braced your ribcage and made you tremble. The only thing propelling your feeble body so far ahead of him was the absolute fear of what would happen if he caught up to you.

“You will regret this!” Reinhardt’s booming voice sounded behind you, edging closer and bringing tears to your eyes. “When I catch you, you will be sorry! I’ll slice open your belly and string you up to bleed you like an animal!”

His threat ripped an anguished sob from your lips as you forced your legs to work even faster. It was hard to believe that that voice had once called you sweet pet names and sung gentle lullabies to you, as unwilling as you were to receive them. It was hard to believe that the gentle giant you’d come to know would go through with such violent promises, but you supposed it shouldn’t have been. Reinhardt was a soldier, a Crusader. He could kill you with one hand and no effort at all. That he’d been so gentle and tender with you at all was only because he loved you, as twisted as his affection was. You were the apple of his eye, his precious little _schatzi_ to protect from the rest of the world. But now you’ve given him reason to be angry. Now there was nothing to protect you from the full extent of his fury.

Reinhardt was closing in on you now, and he swiped his massive hand at you with a feral grunt. You shrieked as his fingertips grazed against your back, prompting you to jump as far ahead as you possibly could and continue running. It would be easier just to stop now. You were definitely in for one hell of a punishment once he finally caught up to you, so why prolong the inevitable? Resisting him any further would only leave you worse off.

And yet, you continued pressing forward. As much as your body screamed and yearned for you to stop, the adrenaline flooding through your veins urged you to keep going. You needed to get away from him, no matter what.

Before your body could burn out completely, you willed yourself to push ahead just a little bit further, tuning out Reinhardt’s frustrated growls as you scoped out your surroundings. Once you were certain you were out of the older man’s view, you dropped to all fours and dragged your body into a small cave-like structure. You pushed yourself as deep into that crevice as you could manage in order to stay hidden. As you gasped for every breath, you hugged your knees to your chest and squeezed your eyes shut, bracing yourself for when he inevitably came barreling through the brush. You just had to hope he wouldn’t notice where you’d gone.

Your heaving breaths became silent when Reinhardt’s thick boots came into view from your hiding spot. You could hear him panting, more likely out of rage than physical exertion. It was a miracle you’d managed to pull ahead of him and hide at all.

You watched tensely as his feet turned one way, then another. Your breath caught in your throat when they faced you directly.

Then, swiftly, he turned on his heel and stalked off elsewhere. His loud voice gradually softened with distance as he hauntingly called out, “I can smell you, _Mäuschen_. It’s no use hiding from me…”

You listened for the crunching of leaves under his heavy boots and waited until that sound died down to let out the huge breath you were holding. Quietly but greedily filling your lungs, you weighed out your options. At this point, you were exhausted, and Reinhardt hadn’t even broken a sweat. Not to mention, the mental strain of the terror of your situation was dangerously close to making you shut down altogether. You were tired, dizzy, and had no chance of survival outside of your hiding spot, whether you were discovered or not. Yet the desire for freedom still burned inside your chest and gave you the courage to peek out into the woods when the silence seemed to last.

“There you are.”

The sight of Reinhardt’s face suddenly appearing before you, pupils blown wide with rage, had you screaming and pressing your back hard against the cave’s walls, your feet scuffing the ground in an effort to get away. Reinhardt reached in and wrapped one large palm around both your ankles, dragging you out of hiding like a predator that’s just found its prey. Immediate dread found your heart in an icy grip when you thought about the punishment that awaited you. You’d refused so much, resisted him for so long… You were sure he no longer had the patience for it, but the only thing you could think to do was beg. “Reinhardt, please, I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t–!”

The second he pried you from the cave, he planted you on your feet and let you sway from your dizziness and hysteria. Then, he raised his hand to you, and the last thing you remembered seeing was his livid expression before his fist collided with your cheek and knocked you unconscious.

— 

Ironically, it took another blow to the head to jar you back into consciousness. Your head was throbbing as you came to, moaning in groggy distress and wincing at the ringing in your ears. You forced your heavy lids up just enough to assess that you’d been revived by having your head knocked into a doorframe. Then, bringing your blurry eyes just a bit higher, you realized the situation you were in.

Reinhardt had you slung over his shoulder as he was apparently carrying you back to the safehouse after he’d knocked you unconscious in the woods. He stopped dead in his tracks, however, when he realized you were awake. He glanced over his shoulder at you, and from your angle you could only see his right eye peering down with unspoken fury. Before he could say or do anything, you whimpered, “R-Reinhardt… I’m sorry, so please…”

“Enough,” he interrupted you, voice eerily steady considering how angry you knew he was. Your intuition told you that any defiance, even in the form of apologies, would be even more trouble for you, so you shut your mouth. Wordlessly, Reinhardt faced forward once again and brought you back to your bedroom, throwing you onto the bed without care. You winced as your weak, abused body bounced slightly atop the springs.

Running a hand through his silver hair, Reinhardt turned on his heel and locked the door. Then he went to check the windows, making sure every possible exit was properly secured. You sank into yourself as his ragged breathing became more prominent in the silence. He was _furious_ with you, and you were terrified. It was foolish to think that his love for you would always be unconditional, especially when you disrespected him with an escape attempt.

Reinhardt returned to the foot of the bed, looming over you with a solid build you were suddenly much more aware of. You watched his nostrils flare as his hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and you realized he was forcing himself to calm down down. Rather than calm you in turn, the sight just made you even more anxious. Reinhardt had been nothing but a gentle giant to you in the past, but that was only because he was able to keep himself in check. Now he was angry, and if he couldn’t get himself to relax, then you would get to see firsthand just how much damage he could do with no effort at all.

The thought sent a shock of fear down your spine, and, despite your orders, you pathetically squeaked out, “Reinhardt… I’m _sorry_ …”

Your outburst seemed to have the opposite effect of calming him down. He bared his teeth in a frustrated scowl and stomped towards you, lashing out like a wild dog. “You’re sorry?! For what? Are you sorry for running from me, or are you sorry for getting caught?”

The tone and volume of his voice forced tears from your eyes and a quiet sob from your throat. You didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what he wanted to hear, so you just cowered into yourself and kept your mouth shut. Reinhardt was still staring down at you, his heavy breaths suddenly punctuated by a long, tired sigh. He seemed to have calmed down significantly after that outburst, no longer as fired up and ready to pounce on you as he’d been just moments before. He moved to the other side of the bed to sit beside you, and you couldn’t help but flinch when his massive hand put itself over your thigh.

Your reaction didn’t go unnoticed by the older man, who attempted to soothe you with light strokes. Though he was obviously trying to be gentle with you, you could still feel the strain in the muscles in his arm. He was still pissed. You were scared of being in such close proximity to him while he was so angry, but you knew better than to scooch away.

In fact, you knew exactly what to do to get on his good side. You snuggled up against him, forcing the bile back down your throat and willing your trembling body to still itself. He looked down as you clung to his arm and held him close. “I-I’m sorry… I’m really sorry for disobeying you. Reinhardt… please forgive me.”

You really didn’t want to, but you didn’t see any other choice but to reach over and try to palm at him through his pants. He was soft from what you could tell, probably too upset with you to be aroused, but you had to try. You had to try anything that might bring you back into his good graces. Upon hearing Reinhardt sigh not from pleasure but from disappointment, you looked up. Gingerly, he removed your hand from his groin and murmured, “How can you know that you’re truly sorry without first receiving a proper punishment?”

He got on top of you suddenly, gathering your wrists in one hand above your head while his other hand remained on your leg. It looked like a twig with his massive fingers curled around it, and it felt like one too under the sudden pressure he introduced. You wiggled as his grip quickly became too painful for you to bear. “Reinhardt–!”

“There are certain measures I need to take. I must make sure you can’t run again,” he told you, his soft voice gradually being drowned out by your anguished screams. Tears stung your eyes and the sound of your rapid heartbeat filled your ears, along with the distinct crack of bone. You shrieked and thrashed as best you could against him, but you were no match for his strength. In your hysteria, you happened to notice something of an apologetic look on Reinhardt’s face when he moved on to your other leg. “I just want to be a good man for you, _liebling_. Now look what you’ve made me do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: rein wanting to have a baby with a s/o who’s much smaller than him so it’ll be difficult  
> if you want the nasty: nsfw reinhardt who despite being a loud fucker (pun intended), can take s/o while they're asleep?
> 
> contains: dubcon, somnophilia, size difference, breeding kink, stomach bulge

“Just a little more, _liebling_.”

You whined but tried to tough it out, knowing how much this meant to Reinhardt. To brace yourself against the painful stretch of his cock filling you, you dug your nails into his forearms hard enough to draw little pinpricks of blood. The sensation was a mere kitten’s scratch to the giant as he pressed on, intent on having you take him entirely. Your insides were practically choking him the further he pushed in, and it didn’t feel nearly as good as it sounded hypothetically. Neither of you were enjoying this, you more so. As another inch slipped past your tight hole, which was already straining so much to accommodate him, you swore you felt a tear and immediately began beating your fists against his chest. “I can’t, I can’t! It hurts, Reinhardt, take it out!”

“All right,” he replied, hurried but gentle, as he slowly pulled out of you. The incident had been so unpleasant that he was actually starting to soften, which made for an easier exit. But neither of you would be finishing satisfied. Your face was bright red and covered in a light sheen of sweat as you panted hard from the effort of having to endure, and Reinhardt smoothed the back of his hand over your cheek. “It’s all right. We’ll stop.”

Your hands held onto his wrist, such small, dainty things that the two of them together couldn’t even wrap around his entire wrist. The issue of your impressively petite stature had always been a bit of a problem since Reinhardt took you away, even more so when you were still unwilling. But by this point, he’d broken you in enough to behave, but your body still couldn’t yield to his in this context. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. “It’s just… you’re too big.”

What used to be a direct boost to his ego now simply exacerbated his frustration. Still, he wore his signature charming and disarming smile to put you at ease. “I understand. We will just… try again another time. We still have time to start our family.”

You fidgeted beneath him, your thumbs stroking his skin with pensive uncertainty. Finally, you brought your big, round eyes up to him and admitted, “I’m not sure we’ll ever be able to start a family, Reinhardt… I-if I can’t even take you, I’ll never be able to get pregnant…”

Reinhardt’s jaw tightened at the thought, but he couldn’t say it had never occurred to him before. On every occasion the two of you had tried, you were just too small and tight to take him. And when you could stand to have him inside of you for longer than a few minutes, the sensation was too unpleasant for him to keep it up. It felt like every power in the universe was telling Reinhardt he was fated not to have children with you and pass along his genes. But he was nothing if not persevering. In the midst of your quiet babbling of apologies, he brought a thick finger to your lips to silence you. He pressed a kiss to your forehead and murmured, “I understand.”

— 

The second Reinhardt made up his mind, he had to act on it. He’d told you that you had time for your family to start, but the reality was he felt he was already way behind schedule. He wasn’t exactly a young man anymore, and his line of work had him in constant danger that jeopardized the time he had left. If he wanted this, he needed to do it now.

He allowed a few days to pass since your last attempt, giving you that time to expel the incident from your mind and be at ease. During that period, Reinhardt had reached out to Brigitte. The girl was an angel who cared about his physical health as much as she cared for the condition of his armor, so he knew she would be able to get for him the items he’d requested: muscle relaxants and sleeping pills. Under the impression they were for him, she handed them over without a second thought.

Getting the pills in your system without your knowledge was as easy as breathing. He insisted on handling the food and making all the meals after that, and you always enjoyed his cooking with gusto. It took all of an hour and a half after dinner for you to doze off in Reinhardt’s arms while you were sitting on the couch together. As he carried you off to the bedroom, he couldn’t help but notice how relaxed you were. It wasn’t an unexpected result, considering what he fed you, but it was just such a foreign feeling. Whenever he had you in his bed, you were usually so tense with fearful anticipation. Now, you were completely at ease, like you belonged there and you knew it.

“So sweet,” he whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You didn’t even stir. He undressed you slowly, tenderly, and spread your legs as he procured a bottle of lube from the bedside table. As always, he used a generous amount in prepping you.

Tentatively, he slipped a finger inside of you and waited to see if you would react, even as deep in slumber as you were. He thought he saw a twitch in your expression, but it softened soon enough. Even with just a single finger, your face normally would have twisted into a pained grimace as your body involuntarily clenched down on him. Now, not only did you look completely at ease, but you seemed capable of taking in more. Reinhardt added another finger and sunk them both in to the knuckles before starting a gentle pace.

Soft moans slipped from your parted lips, but you made no noise to indicate that you were rousing from your sleep. Reinhardt could feel his own arousal growing at the sight of your unwitting pleasure, and he palmed himself through his pants before getting rid of his clothing altogether. Now bare and hovering over you, he lined up the head of his cock with your drenched hole.

He moved as slowly as always, parting your velvety folds with his girth. He held his breath as he started to sink in, as if expecting you to suddenly reanimate and cry and push him away. Instead, you remained where you lay, though your skin was flushed and your breathing had become considerably more labored. But your body was taking him excellently, and for the first time, he felt pleasure rather than discomfort as he became one with you.

“Perfect,” he praised you quietly, stroking your face with loving reverence as he carefully began moving his hips. You hadn’t taken all of him, not yet, but he couldn’t take it slow any longer. He had to have you roughly, animalistically, and right now.

Gently taking hold of your hips, he shifted you up against him and inadvertently sank himself in deeper, making you moan so loud he thought you were waking up. When you didn’t stir after that, Reinhardt positioned himself to thrust into you with all the passion he wished he could have given you ages ago. Thanks to the muscle relaxants, you had become the perfect fit for him. Rather than constricting and uncomfortable, your walls were so warm and welcoming as they hugged as much of his cock as he could thrust into you. You were taking him so well that he chanced pushing you further.

He wanted to experience you completely, wholly, and this desire filled his mind as he attempted pushing in all the way to the hilt. It quickly became clear that your body would never be capable of that, no matter how drugged up you were. Instead of the pleasure of sheathing himself within you entirely, Reinhardt was rewarded with something entirely different but equally, if not more, arousing: the sight of a slight bump in your belly, just below your navel. Experimentally, he pulled his hips back and watched the bump disappear. Then, when he thrust back in with just a bit more force, the bump was present again, and slightly more prominent.

Reinhardt groaned pleasurably and started a gentle but consistent pace, watching himself penetrate the deepest parts of you. Your body rocked with his movements and you moaned softly with each thrust, and he could only wish that you were conscious to see how absolutely delectable you were right now. But at the reminder that you would have to wake eventually, he picked up the pace to work himself towards a quick end.

“Just a little more, _liebling_ ,” he cooed at you, remembering how badly things had gone the last time he used that line. Now, however, you were taking him perfectly, like he knew you were always meant to. He could feel a certain budding euphoria in the pit of his stomach that he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he had to brace one massive hand against the mattress beneath him as the feeling overwhelmed him. His other hand tentatively palmed the bulge appearing in your belly. The pressure was foreign and extraordinary all at once, and it was enough to finally bring him to orgasm.

Reinhardt held you close as he emptied himself inside of you, groaning your name and gasping soft “I love you”s the whole time. When he had finished, he didn’t pull out right away. He even angled you slightly to make sure that every drop of his seed oozed into your willing womb.

“You did so well,” Reinhardt murmured adoringly as he stroked your still-sleeping, pristine face. “Our family will be beautiful.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: hoi uhh not sure if you still want some rein, but what about an S/O that initially is saved by him (young or old rein) from talon or what not, and shes all “omg thank u i owe you my life” but he really only saved her so he could take her as his own. sorry i like to think reins a selfish prick after seeing honor and glory. that aside, i love this blog!!! youre such an awesome writer!!!! ❤️❤️
> 
> contains: abuse of authority

When Reinhardt became a Crusader, he was admittedly a bit more interested in the glory than in the honor. Everything about him had always commanded the attention of those around: his booming voice, impressive physique, and handsome face. To add chivalrous heroics on top of all that earned him praise that kept his ego well-fed.

He had a reputation among the other Crusaders of playing as he worked. Others viewed the crisis and unstable political climate with reverence, knowing that humanity’s future was at stake. Reinhardt, on the other hand, could only see it as an opportunity to be adored by those he saved. While he was undoubtedly strong and able to dispatch large numbers of omnics at a time, he tended to do so in a showboating manner. He wanted to be _worshipped_. 

Reinhardt liked being watched as he worked, so he lived for omnic attacks that occurred among large crowds. In cases like this, the first job of the Crusaders was to safely and efficiently evacuate all civilians from the area, but he typically went straight into battle. The best time to display his bravado was when the crowds were scared. Whether they knew it or not, the adrenaline coursing through their veins as they watched his heroics would make him leave more of an impact on their minds, and Reinhardt wanted to be remembered and revered by everyone.

So, he wasn’t usually one to jump in and save a civilian. That is, until he saw you.

You poor thing. Couldn’t get to a safe area in time, and you ended up cornered by a mob of mindless killing machines with no way to defend yourself. Surely expecting these to be the last few moments of your life, you shielded your head with your arms and shut your eyes tight. You accepted your death with such grace that it inspired in Reinhardt a feeling that he couldn’t shake – a certain desire that needed to be fulfilled.

“That,” he decided, smirking softly to himself, “is mine.”

He rushed in without a second thought and with only slight concern for you. In taking down the omnics and deflecting their bullets, he took care to make sure your pretty face wasn’t harmed. During his display of chivalry, he glanced at you over his shoulder to find your eyes wide with awe. Feeling a bit cheeky, he winked at you and reveled in the resulting flush of your cheeks.

Once the din of scattered machine parts and bullets hitting the ground ceased, all was silent except for Reinhardt’s labored breaths. It wasn’t from the exertion of taking out a few measly heaps of scrap metal; no, he could have taken down an entire army of them without even breaking a sweat. Rather, he was gasping from the giddy anticipation of finally being able to claim you.

You were oblivious to this depraved desire of his, only viewing him as a savior who came to your aid. On trembling legs, you stood and looked up at him with the adoration he craved like a drug. “Y-you… you saved me,” you stammered, voice incredibly weak and small. Then, with a little more life, you repeated, “You saved me! You’re… you’re a hero!”

Clearly a bit too wrapped up in praise for him, you were completely blindsided when he abruptly faced you and clapped his massive hand against your waist. You looked down, confused at first, but you got a sense of his intentions when his fingers moved to pry your legs apart. As you squirmed to get away, you wondered if this was what was meant by jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire. Reinhardt was able to subdue you with just one hand as he lowered his lips to yours, enjoying the feeling of your breath catching in your throat. “Yes,” he murmured, “and you are my trophy.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: What about a stripper/prostitute S/O who yandere has started to become attached too? Tries to buy S/O from pimp/orders dances from S/O and makes them extremely uncomfortable (which I’m guessing is a hard thing to do to a stripper that has to deal with all sorts of creepers 😂)
> 
> contains: sex work, obsession, noncon, death mention, violence mention, kidnapping

Never a modest man, neither in his youth nor at his current age, Reinhardt was no stranger to unsavory places like brothels and strip clubs. He was a bit averse to the latter, however, as he couldn’t find the appeal in paying to look but not touch. Though he had to admit, it had been a while since he’d visited either type of establishment. The topic came up while he was training some of the younger guys on base, one thing led to another, and then the recruits had brought him to a strip joint in a seedy part of town. The locale, they said, left much to be desired, but the dancers were apparently out of this world.

Upon walking in, Reinhardt was immediately aware of himself as the oldest person in the establishment. He wasn’t one to be self-conscious of his age, but he did concede to the fact that perhaps this was a younger man’s game, so he retired to the bar while the other recruits enjoyed themselves. He smiled at the dancers who attempted to engage him, but ultimately busied himself with the bar’s cheap beer.

Later in the evening, one of the recruits reached out to Reinhardt in an effort to get him to live it up some more. Amused, Reinhardt allowed himself to be led to one of the club’s plush seats while his companion called out to request a dance for his friend.

The moment you turned and Reinhardt got an eyeful of you, he thought Cupid himself had struck his heart then and there. Of course, his gaze was first drawn to your body, out on display and clothed by tight, skimpy clothing meant to catch the attention of clients rather than to cover you. Then he looked at your face, adorned by makeup and bathed in the lowlight of the club. You smiled, and he could feel butterflies tickling his insides.

The recruit slipped you a nice sum of money. “Give the big guy a dance, will you?”

“Of course,” you nodded, sweeping your hair back over your shoulders and gently nudging Reinhardt’s large thighs apart. You occupied the space between them and started swirling your hips, both sensually and enthusiastically keeping in tune with the blaring bass that filled the room. The recruit gave Reinhardt a good-natured wink before leaving you both.

He looked back at you, committing every detail of your body to his memory. It was easy to notice your soft, supple skin and your itty-bitty waist, but these features were too general, too superficial. His eyes skimmed the rest of your body for more personal things, like birthmarks or tattoos. He wondered if anything was hiding under what little clothing you had on, and he thoughtlessly grabbed onto your panties with the intention of taking a look underneath.

You were quick to turn around, effectively pulling his hand off of you. Your eyes were stern, but your light, playful smile remained as you cooed, “No touching. Unless… you wanna pay extra?”

Reinhardt matched your expression and produced his wallet, easily giving you most of its contents just to ensure he would have your attention for a while. You guided his large hand to slip the bills under the thin waistband of your underwear before removing your top as thanks for such a generous tip. Your slender legs slipped on either side of him as you straddled his lap, sliding your cunt over his hard, clothed cock, which twitched at the contact. You began vigorously shaking your hips again, but it was so much more satisfying in that you were pressed up against him now.

One of his palms pressed flat between your shoulder blades to press your chest against his while the other dropped down to give your ass an appreciative squeeze. You seemed to pause for a moment as you glanced down, but you were quick to return your sultry gaze to him. “You know, I don’t usually let customers get this close, but… you’re special.”

His heart soared at the prospect that you possibly saw in him the same sort of instant connection he’d found in you. But he remained cool, flashing a charming smile as he asked, “How so?”

Your heavy, glued-on eyelashes fluttered. “You’re far more generous with your money.”

That wasn’t quite the answer Reinhardt was looking for, but it did remind him of your situation. Poor thing, you were too gorgeous to be working in such smut and squalor. Immediately, his mind began putting together a sob story for you, how your life must have been so hard that you needed to work under these conditions just to get by. He inserted your need for a hero at the end of this narrative, and conveniently, he could only see that role being fulfilled by himself. Reinhardt reached up to cup your cheek, running his thumb along your bottom lip and staining his skin with the rouge hue of your lipstick.

Without breaking eye contact, you took the tip of his thumb into your mouth. He sucked in a sharp breath at the sight as his free hand went for his wallet with the intention of giving you more cash.

— 

You gave Reinhardt your attention only for as long as he could afford it. The second his funds ran dry, you politely but quickly abandoned him in favor of finding someone who could keep up with you. You’d already spent far longer with the older man than was comfortable for you. Sure, he’d paid for it, but he kept touching you and staring at you with such sickening adoration that it made your stomach churn.

Even after you’d jilted him, he continued to hang around the club, unsubtly watching you. You tried not to let it get to you, though it was hard not to be intimidated by a man as imposing as him. You wondered if you should have been nicer to him, but you couldn’t support yourself on manners. He didn’t have money, so you couldn’t hang around him anymore.

Finally, once he left with the other soldiers he’d arrived with, you felt like you could breathe again. You still experienced an underlying sense of paranoia, but the feeling was diluted as you went from client to client and became more engrossed with turning a pretty profit for the night. It was only when the night died down and your shift was over that you thought back to Reinhardt and felt a little uneasy on your way out.

As was custom for dancers who felt they were in danger of a client who had grown way too attached, bouncers were on standby at the exits to accompany them to their cars. You didn’t usually feel the need for such protection, but you made an exception tonight.

After changing into comfier clothing and shedding your overly done-up face, you took the back exit and searched the darkness for the bouncer who usually hung out there. You couldn’t find him right away, but when you did, you were too shocked to scream. He was lying flat on the asphalt in a pool of his own blood, either knocked unconscious or in a much more permanent state of incapacitation.

Before you could gain the right mind to call for help, a large, warm palm flew in front of you to cover your mouth while a thick arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you back against a solidly built body with ease. You screamed and whined futilely against the hand holding you as your wild eyes darted over your shoulder to try to get a view of your assailant. Your stomach dropped when you realized it was the older man with whom you’d spent the better part of your evening.

“Shh,” Reinhardt cooed at you, quiet in comparison to your frantic breathing. His fingertips stroked at your cheeks as best they could while also keeping your mouth shut. “You’re too beautiful to live a life like this, _meine liebe_ … Let me take care of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: sugar daddy rein?
> 
> contains: sugar daddy, voyeurism mention, face fucking

Your Daddy was strong, handsome, and above all else, absolutely loaded. Whenever you went out for a shopping spree, you were well-equipped with several platinum cards and free to buy whatever your heart desired. Well, you could buy what you wanted so long as you were willing to offer something of equal value in return.

You strolled through the mall with multiple shopping bags hanging off of both arms, happy as could be. Most of the day’s haul consisted of some expensive cosmetics, but you briefly considered adding some clothes and handbags to that. Just when you were about to enter a luxury handbag store, your phone buzzed in your pocket and you had to wrestle through your shopping bags to get to it. Before you could even greet the caller, he spoke up first, voice grumbling and baritone.

 _“I’m picking you up,”_ the heavy German accent informed you. _“Be at the main entrance in ten minutes.”_

“Yes, Daddy,” you sighed, but he’d already hung up. You pouted at the interior of the store you didn’t get to peruse before going off to do as you were told.

You were where he wanted you two minutes before he wanted you there; punctuality was very important to your Daddy, and tardiness was always duly punished. Soon enough, a sleek limousine pulled up before you and its driver ran out to open the door for you. Inside, you saw your Daddy: large, imposing, and well-dressed as ever. You smiled at him, but his expression didn’t even twitch as you sat beside him. Instead, his eyes fell to your bags. “What did you buy?”

Easily, you presented your purchases to him and allowed him to palm through each one. When he came to a bag full of nothing but lipstick, you reached in and pulled out your favorite rouge one. Holding it up in front of him, you remarked, “Isn’t this the prettiest shade of red you’ve ever seen?”

Reinhardt didn’t even bat an eye as he took the liquid lipstick from you, unscrewing the tube and wiping the excess onto the neck of the container. He gestured for you to present your lips to him, which you did both obediently and flirtatiously. The act coaxed out of him a brief exhale not unlike a chuckle as he began painting the hue onto your lips. You and the vehicle remained still until he was finished, at which point the driver peeked back and started the engine.

Once your lips were fully painted, you puckered up against your index finger and showed Reinhardt that it came off completely clean. “Look. It’s smudge-proof. I know you hate it when I leave marks.”

“Good,” he hummed, raising one large hand to the side of your face as the pad of his thumb swiped over your bottom lip. It came back clean, just as your finger had. His expression was pensive as his free hand worked to remove his belt, and your eyes fell to the bulge in his pants. “You know what you owe me in exchange for cosmetics, right?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathed as his cock flopped out over your face. You briefly glanced over at the driver, who began rolling up the opaque barrier that separated you and him. Reinhardt always did enjoy putting on a show for an unwilling audience, but he seemed too interested in you at the moment to scold the driver for not partaking as a voyeur. He stroked himself slowly before urging you to take over with a firm grip on the back of your head.

Your mouth fell open willingly and took him in, stroking his fat head with your lips and tongue. His guiding grip did not relent just yet, as he pushed you harder and encouraged you to take him deeper. Just as in any other circumstance, you obeyed.

You moaned lasciviously as his girth stretched your mouth beyond the limits of what was comfortable. Still, you pushed yourself further and took in about half of his length before bobbing your head. Finally, Reinhardt took his hands off of you in favor of sitting back and relaxing. You positioned yourself closer, eager to please him and show him your gratitude for today’s shopping excursion. Your slender, perfectly manicured fingers reached down to cup his balls as you looked up at him through feathery lashes.

He looked down and caught your gaze before affectionately stroking your cheek. “Good girl.”

You smiled as best you could with his cock in your mouth, picking up the pace to work him to a quick orgasm. Reinhardt bared his teeth in a low grumble of pleasure as both his hands gripped your head, and he took your eagerness as a sign that you wanted to be used even more harshly. The back of the car shook with the force of his hips pushing harder against your face, and the air was filled with nothing but the sound of you gagging on his cock. As badly as you wanted to bring your hands up to his thighs and pound on them in a silent demand for reprieve, you did your best to keep your hands to yourself.

You could feel his cock throbbing in the tight encasement of your throat, and you hoped the constriction would bring him to orgasm soon. It felt like he was restraining himself solely for the sake of watching you choke on him and prolonging your discomfort. As much of a masochist as he seemed to be when it came to his wallet, he was very much a sadist in matters dealing with you.

“Such a good girl,” he growled lowly, nearly doubling over as he pressed your face as deep into his crotch as you could bear. “I’m coming. Take it, take all of it.”

Your throat tightened in an effort for breath, and it was just what he needed to push him over the edge. With a loud, shameless groan, he released directly in your mouth and on your face when you shoved off of him. As you gasped for air, he smeared himself against your ruby red lips, as if testing to see whether the hue would smudge even under these conditions.

When your lipstick stayed put, he laughed and sounded momentarily impressed. Pulling you up beside him, he produced a handkerchief to wipe your face as his free hand crept under your dress. He pushed the seat of your panties aside to find you absolutely drenched. Reinhardt smiled smugly at you and questioned, “You enjoyed yourself, _meine liebe_?”

Still too sore to speak, you opted for just nodding your head.

The satisfaction didn’t leave his face, even as he paged the driver and demanded that he drive to an expensive jewelry store in the area. You looked up at him questioningly, only to moan when the thick tips of his fingers pushed into your wet pussy. “Let’s buy you some jewelry next so I can enjoy fucking you here.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: How bout some priest Reinhardt 😉 need that holy Reinhardt. The holy father 😩
> 
> contains: priest kink, christianity, anal

Reinhardt’s admiration for you initially stemmed solely from your talent as a choir singer. You were a youthful and exuberant addition to the Church’s choir whose powerful voice roused passion in even the quietest parishioners. Beyond your voice, you offered a sweet and thoughtful personality that warmed Reinhardt’s heart. His observation of you was innocent enough, until it wasn’t.

From his position behind the altar during Mass, he had a lot of time to admire you from behind as you sang. His eyes would dip into every curve that wasn’t concealed by your modest Sunday dresses, and he found himself staring at your smooth, slender legs more than once. He was aghast at his own shamelessness, but it wasn’t enough to make him stop. Something about you drew him in and refused to let go.

Even his sacred vows of modesty weren’t strong enough to get him over his attraction to you. In fact, he cast them aside altogether when he decided that you needed him to protect you. You were a precious boon whom other worthless men didn’t deserve, but at the same time, he himself couldn’t even have you. He couldn’t claim you as a man claims a woman, as a husband claims a wife, but he wanted nothing more than to keep you as close as he possibly could.

When your presence at the Church persisted beyond Sunday mornings, he felt it was fated that he should grow closer to you. You spent your Saturday nights here to practice for the following day’s Mass, allowing him a number of opportunities to approach you and get to know you. Your faith was wholly apparent in your behavior, and he admired you for that, but he was sure that you were here because you also experienced some measure of attraction to him. The evening he decided to act on that instinct by kissing you fiercely proved to be one of the best decisions he’d ever made, morals be damned.

You weren’t just receptive to his touch – you reciprocated with a passion he hadn’t known existed behind that demure exterior of yours. While Reinhardt had been watching and pining after you, you’d apparently been lusting after him in turn. With your mutual feelings out in the open, neither of you could find it in yourselves to ignore them any longer.

The congregation always sang their praises for your beautiful voice, but Reinhardt couldn’t help but wonder if they noticed that you often sounded a bit hoarse after your Saturday night ‘practices’. After you both recognized your attraction to one another, those evenings were no longer spent singing. Instead, you went with him to a quiet, isolated area of the rectory where you screamed and whimpered and cried out his name.

Though Reinhardt undoubtedly wanted you, his conscience did catch up to him in the end. It allowed him to have you, but only under the condition that he didn’t break his vows or cause you to sin.

“Father,” you whimpered, nails digging into the meat of your thighs as you pulled yourself up even higher for him. “Oh god… harder…”

The sight of you, debauched and begging for more, ripped a low, primal growl from Reinhardt’s throat as he prepared to deliver. He pulled out just enough so that the head of his fat cock caught on the tight rim of your ass before pushing back in with enough force to make you cry out. Your volume crescendoed as he maintained a rough pace that rocked your smaller frame back and forth beneath him. You angled your lips up towards him as he leaned over you, but he instead opted for kissing your forehead.

Unsatisfied with his chaste action, you began nibbling and sucking small hickies onto his neck. His throat tensed with a hitched breath, and feeling that just encouraged you to continue. “Kiss me, Father, please…”

Whether it was your intention to or not, you suddenly tightened around him, causing him to groan. He looked down at you and pulled your comparatively small hand into his before leaning over you to capitulate. Your kisses, especially when you were worked up like this, were so sloppy and desperate that he often had to be the one to break them and remind you to breathe. Tonight, you seemed particularly wanton, and he was about to ask what had gotten into you when a salacious noise from between your legs called for his attention.

Reinhardt straightened up and looked down to see your index and middle fingers plunging obscenely into your dripping pussy. You were so slick with your own arousal that your skin was practically glistening in the dim overhead lighting, and the sight of you almost made his mouth water. But he willed himself to remain impassive, even as you wiggled your hips in a pathetic attempt to fuck yourself on your fingers. “Please, I’m going to go crazy… I need you to touch me here.”

From the beginning, Reinhardt made his intentions known, and you were willing to go along with them. You were untouched when you both started meeting like this, and while he was careful and gentle in stretching your ass, he refused to touch your pussy. You were fine with that at first, but then you realized how neglected and touch-starved you felt the longer this arrangement continued. In your mind, you were both already sinners, so you didn’t see a reason to hold anything back anymore. It was the only thing you and Reinhardt disagreed on.

The room was filled with obscene squelching noises as you continued ravenously fingering yourself in an attempt to simulate the feeling of something much thicker. Reinhardt tried to focus on fucking your ass until you caught his attention by spreading yourself open as wide as you could. Your tight pink flower was still so tantalizingly small, while your clit was swollen and throbbing from neglect. “Father… please…”

Reinhardt swallowed hard and raised a tentative thumb to your slick lips, nearly groaning upon feeling just how hot and wet you’d gotten without even being touched. Finally feeling him on you did more for you than he realized, as you threw your head back and moaned from little more than the ghost of a touch. You bucked up in such a way to try to get the rough pad of his thumb against your clit, but he quickly pulled back. The abrupt loss of contact made you cry out in frustration. Swiftly, he lowered his forehead to yours and dipped his thumb past your pouty lips. “Endure, _meine liebe_. I’m almost there.”

You whined, trying to communicate that you wanted to finish too and that you knew exactly how you wanted him to help you. He ignored you by closing his eyes and thrusting his hips as wildly as your hot, tight vise could take him. Your whines became ragged breaths as his motions bounced you back and forth, and you resumed touching yourself in his stead.

Reinhardt didn’t even realize the bruising grip he had on the backs of your thighs until he growled and snapped his hips hard against your backside to spill himself deep inside of you. Slowly, he let you go, rubbing the discoloration of your skin in an apologetic manner. He pulled out even slower, watching with quiet satisfaction as his load oozed out of you and dripped onto the sheets beneath you. Before tending to you, he slipped off of the bed and cleaned himself up first.

Your breathing steadily evened out as your fingers continued to trace idly along your drenched pussy. “Father Reinhardt… would it really be so sinful for you to make love to me properly?”

Again, his eyes were drawn to the slender fingers you trailed up and down your lips, occasionally sinking the tips in just slightly. He looked away before you could spread yourself and tempt him again. “My desires are sinful exactly because I don’t want to make love to you,” he began carefully, “I want to destroy you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Omg, that priest!reinhardt tho 😍 could I please request a second part??? Like, the reader kinda gets fed up with Reinhardt not taking her virginity, so she kinda starts wearing dresses and skirts that ride up a bit too high, and flirting with other members of the church to get a rise out of him, or something along those lines. Extra points if it ends in some rough dubcon with a breeding kink, thanks cutie 😘💖💖💖
> 
> contains: dubcon, priest kink, christianity

It was abrupt when you stopped going to Church. The choir didn’t suffer terribly from your absence since there were a number of other singers who could cover for you, but you were clearly the congregation’s favorite. Reinhardt missed seeing you too, but for far more shameful and lustful reasons. You’d stopped showing up on Saturday nights, depriving him of the intimacy he now craved like a drug.

When you did finally return, your appearance was distinctly different. What was once your Sunday best suddenly seemed like a whore’s attire, now consisting of necklines that plunged a bit too low and skirts and dresses of immodest length. They offered views that he personally enjoyed, but he felt they should have stayed personal rather than something for you to flaunt in front of the other parishioners. He tried to bring this up with you during your private meetings, but you were so cold and standoffish, not even allowing him to touch you, until you stopped showing up altogether.

Getting nothing but the cold shoulder from you stoked a fire in Reinhardt’s core, one of both anger and anxiety. That you consistently blew him off on the only two days out of the week he got to see you was starting to get under his skin. Did your conscience finally caught up to you too? Your attitude seemed to support that idea, but your clothing and coquettish behavior towards other parishioners said otherwise.

Reinhardt suffered in silence for weeks, spending every Sunday morning watching you parade yourself around like a tramp while getting too close to the male singers for his own comfort. The two of you were apparently no longer on speaking terms, but he did catch your eyes on him every once in a while. Like you were checking to see if he was watching. Those not-so-subtle glances back at him confirmed what he’d been suspecting, and he knew you’d be back one Saturday night, he just wasn’t sure when.

When that night finally came, he was ready for you. He ensured no other clergy or churchgoers would be present during the time at which you arrived, and he found you set up by the piano to the left of the altar. Your back was to him as he stalked out of the shadows, but the way you idly swayed your hips made him think you knew he was there, and that you wanted to give him a show.

Frowning, Reinhardt marched forward and grabbed your wrist, whirling you around to face him. He might have used a little more strength than was necessary, evident in the grimace that crossed your face as you turned around. However, it quickly became a frown when you realized who had approached you. “Is that any way to treat a lady?”

“It’s befitting of the whore you’ve become,” he spat immediately, and you scoffed in disgust as you turned back towards the piano. He grabbed you again, this time by the shoulder, to make you face him. “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

You scowled at him, but otherwise obeyed. You leaned against the edge of the piano and crossed your arms defensively, looking very much like a brat being scolded. It was a bit of a jarring thought when he considered the sweet and gentle person you used to be.

Flicking his wrist towards your outfit with disdain, he questioned, “What is this?”

“What do you mean?” you retorted, like a true smartass, and all it took was one hard glare from him to get a real answer out of you. Huffing, you said, “I wanted to get your attention. Show you what it’s like to have something you want dangled just out of reach.”

Your vindictive tone made Reinhardt step closer in an unconscious effort to intimidate you. “What is that supposed to mean?”

With no space left to back into, you straightened up to try and stand tall. “Meeting you every Saturday night just to leave unsatisfied was starting to get frustrating. And you’re too stubborn to listen to what I want, so I’m looking for someone who will.”

His eyes hardened as he loomed over you, voice dripping with contempt. “What you want is a _sin_ –”

“Enough,” you snarled, “with that bullshit! Everything you’ve done with me, and you still think _I’m_ the only sinful one here? As far as I’m concerned, we’re both going to Hell–”

He snatched your mouth and held it shut before you could finish your sentence. Your eyes were blown wide open as you stared up at him, and within them, he could see the slightest bit of fear. More prominent than fear, however, was an unmistakable lust at the lack of distance between your bodies. Seeing that primal expression on your face stirred something within Reinhardt as well, encouraging him to drag you over to the front of the altar so you could stare directly at the large, opulent crucifix hanging at the back of the Church. One hand remained over your mouth as the other slid up your thigh, threatening to creep under your skirt. “Cursing in the House of the Lord,” he murmured, “is a grave offense. Show your penance with one recitation of the Lord’s Prayer.”

He could feel your breath hitch behind his palm as his other hand smoothed over the swell of your ass. His jaw tightened when he realized you weren’t wearing any underwear beneath what was already a promiscuous outfit, but he said nothing of it. He just slowly moved his hand from your mouth to allow you to speak. Your voice, normally passionate and powerful when you sang, sounded terribly small now. “Our Father–”

Reinhardt didn’t even let you past the first three syllables before bringing his hand down roughly against your ass. You jolted forward with a slight cry, perhaps more from the shock than the actual blow. He soothed the resulting red patch on your skin and waited for you to continue praying before starting again.

“…who art in Heaven–” you didn’t scream this time since you were expecting it, but you still flinched. Your stomach fell flat against the surface of the altar while your lower body tried to remain upright on trembling legs. “Hallowed be Thy Name.”

Every smack was harder and quicker than the one that preceded it. Reinhardt wanted you to be in pain, and he could tell that he was succeeding in the way you choked out your words and how your fingers curled tightly around the altar dressings. But then he happened to glance between your legs and found that you were absolutely dripping with arousal, and he realized you were actually getting off on this sort of treatment. That was the final straw to tear down the angelic image of you that he’d had in his mind, and he couldn’t stand to hear the prayer spoken by a slut any longer.

You moaned out in confusion when his fingers plugged up your mouth, but you immediately let out a noise of surprise at a sudden intrusion rubbing up against your folds. When you tried to look back over your shoulder, Reinhardt grabbed your chin and forced you to look ahead.

“Here,” he rasped, both disgusted and aroused by the way your slick dripped onto him. “I will teach you shame and repentance, harlot.”

The head of his cock forced itself past your tight virgin flower, dragging a pained cry from your already shredded throat. Your agony didn’t make him relent; if anything, it fueled him to push further as fast as your resistant walls would allow. When he became too impatient to let you acclimate, he thrust in harder than your body could take him, tearing through your soft tissue with a near feral growl of pleasure. Your sobbing wail came out muffled behind his thick fingers.

In spite of how wet you were, it was still your first time and Reinhardt’s girth wasn’t exactly easy to take. He gritted his teeth as you squeezed down hard on him, almost choking his cock, before exhaling sharply and starting a brutal pace. You were crying now, certainly from pain rather than pleasure, but he kept going. This was what you wanted, after all.

His thick arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you slightly off of the altar and suspending you just right so that your ass perfectly met his pelvis with each thrust. Pulling his wet fingers from your mouth, he brought them down to your clit, which stayed erect even through the pain, and began rubbing in fast, frantic circles. When your sobs slowly but surely became broken moans, he knew to persist.

“You’re still enjoying your punishment?” he demanded between grunts and ragged breaths. He watched you lower your face to the altar and take its dressings between your teeth, like you were ashamed of the noises you were making. Now that you knew shame, he had to make sure you wouldn’t soon forget it. “You damned whore!”

On that final word, he speared into you down to the hilt, painting your insides milky white with his release. Your prolonged absence in his life had left him a bit pent-up, so he made sure you paid for that now by milking him completely dry. What your stuffed womb couldn’t take ended up dripping down your quivering legs, which nearly gave way when he finally set you down.

If it weren’t for his bulk pressing you up against the altar, you definitely would have collapsed. After taking a moment to calm down and catch his breath, Reinhardt couldn’t resist trailing a few apologetic kisses along the nape of your neck. “Are you satisfied?”

You were so slow to respond he thought you might have actually been on the verge of passing out. Eventually, you gave a slow nod before letting the back of your head hit his shoulder. Looking up at him through half-lidded, blissed out eyes, you whispered, “Yes, Father.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Can I get a uhhh Reinhardt who finds the object of his affections stuck in a wall and decides to play with her? Maybe a bit of cum kink too? Also I love your writing to bits and I especially love the way you write Reinhardt. 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> contains: noncon, stuck in a wall, cum kink

You were overeager. After pure chase proved to be unsuccessful in pursuing your target, you came to the realization that some stealthy detours might be necessary. On a new path, you found a tight but not entirely impossible opening you could possibly squeeze through to get the jump on your enemy. However, you overestimated the amount of room you’d have and quickly found yourself stuck, with a thick wall separating your upper and lower body.

Your fists beat uselessly against the wall that contained you while your legs flailed behind you. Not only was your mission effectively halted, but you were also trapped in the most humiliating way. You couldn’t get out of this, not alone, so you swallowed your pride and tried to get into contact with your senior officer through your commlink.

A loud roar of your name filled your ear, causing you to flinch. _“You charged ahead without the rest of the team! What were you thinking?”_

The thought that Reinhardt, of all people, was scolding you for something like that was almost absurd enough to make you laugh. But you were in the wrong and you knew it so you apologized. “Sorry, sir… But I got myself in a bit of a tight situation, and it’s kind of embarrassing, so do you think you could come alone and help me out…?”

His voice was considerably softer after hearing your predicament, but no less tense. _“Send me your location.”_

You replied with an affirmative noise before doing as you were told. A pensive hum sounded on the other end of the line.

_“I see you. I’ll be there soon.”_

Now alone, you waited there for your tank to come to the rescue. In the meantime, you gave one last attempt to push yourself out of your tight spot, only to relent when the feel of ragged concrete against your tender midsection proved more painful than you could stand. You thought about how you could have gotten through if your hips weren’t so wide, but you quickly snuffed the thought with burning cheeks.

It wasn’t hard to notice Reinhardt’s presence when the earth beneath you shook under his massive weight. You listened as his footsteps grew nearer and then stopped suddenly, prompting you to perk up and wiggle around to get his attention, if he didn’t see you. Reinhardt sounded uncharacteristically breathless as he called out, “Agent?”

“H-hi,” you stammered, waving sheepishly on the other side of the wall even though he couldn’t see you. The ground trembled as he took two heavy steps toward you. “I got stuck trying to go ahead with the mission, and I don’t think I can get out of this without having the wall shattered completely…”

You jumped as best you could in your current restraints when a large hand suddenly placed itself on your lower back. The touch was bordering inappropriate when his thumb began idly stroking your ass. “This is a highly vulnerable position… What would you have done if someone else had gotten to you first?”

You didn’t like the implications of his words, nor did you like the way his voice dropped an octave and made you shiver. Something seemed to embolden him to move his hand down lower, dropping his whole palm against the swell of your ass. Trying to shake him off, you called out, “This isn’t funny, Reinhardt. I need your help, please?”

Swiftly, you were silenced by a hard smack against your rear. The sting was that much more painful due to the fact that he was still in full armor, his hand included. He gently rubbed over the area of the blow, but it did nothing to soothe the tension that filled you. In fact, your mounting fear began rapidly reaching its peak when you felt him tugging at the waistband of your uniform. “What you need, agent, is discipline. Running off on your own and getting caught in a predicament like this is dangerous, and I think you need to be taught a lesson.”

You were so astonished by the abrupt, dark turn this had taken that you could hardly react to the feeling of your pants being pulled down more aggressively. Only when it fell in a pool around your ankles did you begin fighting back - you tried to, at least, but between Reinhardt’s bulk and a literal wall of concrete, there wasn’t much you could do. Your panties were ripped from your body with ease, and your face burned at the thought of being bare before your commanding officer. In spite of your shame, you squirmed in a fruitless attempt to free yourself. “Sir, I-I’m sorry I didn’t listen… I swear, this will never happen again, so please–”

The feeling of his girth, warm and throbbing, resting between your cheeks instantly turned your blood to ice. Coupled with his completely unambiguous intentions, the sheer size of him had you paralyzed with fear. Your tense body reanimated suddenly when he roughly grabbed your thighs and spread them to accommodate his cock. “Is that right? Then I’d better enjoy it while I can, hm?”

Without even spitting on his cock or prepping you with his fingers, he pushed into you with a single, harsh thrust. Only the very tip sank in, but there was enough force behind his hips to rock you forward slightly, and he was thick enough to make your eyes water. You suspected you would have had a hard time taking him even if you were wet. If Reinhardt noticed that you were just a bit too tight to accommodate him, he made no attempt to make this easier on you. At the very least, he was slow about pushing into you, but relentless. Your nails scraped painfully at the wall before you as your body resisted him as best it could. “Wait,” you gasped, “too big– I-I’m not– wet–!”

“Don’t worry, _schatzi_ ,” he cooed, stroking along your bare ass as if to ease you into a more relaxed state. You were anything but with the way he ruthlessly rocked his hips against you. “By the time I’m finished with you, you will be.”

Once he was in as deep as your resistant walls could take him, Reinhardt’s persistent pace quickly became downright ferocious. The force of his thrusts pushed you forward, more painfully now as the chaff of concrete against your bare waist became more intense. You could feel your body growing tighter, either in an effort to reject the foreign intrusion or simply because he was just that big. You kicked your legs uselessly, but your thighs were held open and stilled by his massive hands so he could do with you as he pleased. The stretch was so agonizing that you couldn’t even voice your distress, your mouth slack and hanging open without making a sound.

When his thrusts suddenly slowed but became deeper, you gained the strength to at least let out a whimper. He forced you to feel him, all of him, and you could simultaneously feel your body grow unwillingly slick around his cock. It would at least make your predicament easier, but no less unpleasant. Reinhardt acknowledged this with an appreciative squeeze of your ass and an approving hum. “That’s it. Let me please you.”

He pulled out momentarily, and you could just picture him on the other side of the wall, admiring how much he’d stretched you already. Then he sank back in, this time with comparative ease, and started up a rough pace that made your nerves tingle from the length of your spine all the way down to the tips of your toes. If it weren’t for both Reinhardt and the wall keeping you on your feet, you likely would have collapsed.

You could feel his thrusts growing rougher, sloppy almost, until his wild hips stopped altogether and you could feel how tense he was against your backside. Then you were filled with an abundance of liquid heat, so hot you couldn’t help the pathetic moan that tumbled out of your mouth. Reinhardt emptied most of his load deep inside of you before pulling out, and you could feel him finishing on the hypersensitive surface of your skin. When he stepped back, you were left with nothing but the feeling of thick fluid oozing out of your abused hole.

You needed a moment of gasping breaths to compose yourself after such an ordeal. None of the words you strung together in your mind sounded right, but you eventually settled on a weak, “C-can you help me out now?”

Silence was all that greeted you, and you were braced by the sudden and deep fear that he’d just left you like this. He soon spoke up, however, indicating to you that he was still there, but only to inform you that your worst fears would be realized. “I will help you after the mission is finished. For now, stay here and think about the consequences of charging in alone.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: In the spirit of Halloween, can we have ghost!Reinhardt possessing s/o (who is very much aware, but can't control their body) and forcing them to masturbate?
> 
> contains: ghosts, immobilization, possession, forced masturbation

You’d been hesitant to move into this apartment but it was all you could afford. And for its price, it really wasn’t all that bad in terms of amenities and location. What you didn’t like was how old it was. Structurally it was sound, but just being here made you feel… uneasy.

You had too much dignity to admit to yourself that you were scared, much less to admit what exactly it was you were scared of. Every creak and groan of the old floors made you jump, and what was surely your neighbors’ footsteps often sounded too close, as if someone else were walking around inside your unit. Your rational mind rushed to explain it all right away; it was an old building that always needed to settle, and the walls were thin so you could hear everything your neighbors did. These explanations were satisfactory until you finally experienced something that just couldn’t be rationalized without you facing your fears.

A long day of work saw you too beat to even eat a proper meal before falling face first into your bed. The most you could do was wiggle out of your stuffy clothes, leaving you in only your underwear as you quickly fell into a deep slumber.

You jolted awake a few hours later, still well before sunrise. You weren’t sure what it was that broke you out of such a heavy sleep but you were alarmed to find you couldn’t move. Sleep paralysis was a deeply unpleasant experience that wasn’t new to you, and you were familiar enough with it to know that this was not sleep paralysis. You were awake and you couldn’t will yourself to move, but something else did. You weren’t in control of yourself when you abruptly turned over, sitting up in bed in a slouch as your legs were splayed out in front of you.

The room was dark but you could see enough to know you were the only one in here. But the fact remained that something was moving you. For a brief moment, your disbelief overcame your distress because you couldn’t even bring yourself to scream. When you watched your hand slowly push your sheets away, knowing you weren’t the one making this decision, cortisol flooded all throughout your system. You parted your trembling lips to demand an explanation but the only sound that came out was, “Relax.”

Your blood ran cold. It was your voice and your mouth, but you hadn’t said that. Whatever was influencing you was inside of you, and its control ran deeper than you realized.

You could do little more than watch as your hands slipped beneath the waistband of your underwear, your legs rising to help rid you of your garments. It didn’t even feel like your own touch when your fingers brushed against your warm sex. Whatever was controlling you seemed seasoned in the art of pleasure; it seemed to know what you liked and capitalized on it, pushing you further than you’d ever been before, either on your own or with a partner.

Your mouth fell open in what was both a shuddering inhale and a gasp of fear. The pleasure didn’t blind you from the fact that some unseen force was doing this to you. You wanted to ask what was happening but you were terrified of someone else’s words coming out of you once again.

Your fear seemed to be of little concern to this unknown entity, as it used you as a vessel to speak anyway. “You’re always so tense, _liebling_. Let me help you relax.”

The instinct to go rigid with terror was lost in the way your body trembled in response to a particularly good flick of your thumb. Your sex was flushed from the generous attention and arousal oozed out of you. Satisfied with the lubrication, the entity forced your hand to work faster.

To be able to comment on your usual behavior, it must have been watching you for quite some time. Somehow, you couldn’t find it in you to feel validated in knowing that you were right to be wary of your apartment. Now that you were in the clutches of the very thing that you’d suspected was here all along, you couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything other than fear.

The next time you opened your mouth, you found that the entity’s oppressive atmosphere let up for just a moment to let you speak. You tried to keep an even tone but your question came out as a sob. “Who are you?”

You could tell the exact moment this being resumed control of your throat. It was like inhaling plumes of cold smoke as your vocal cords were used to say something your mind didn’t consent to. “Mm… a secret admirer.”

With that, the entity increased your pace and didn’t stop until you, by your own accord, screamed and begged for reprieve. You came with a jolt and a spurt of liquid, darkening your sheets beneath you. Once you were finished riding out the high your body went limp, weak limbs splayed and vulnerable as you tried to catch your breath. Your hot skin suddenly became cold as you experienced the sensation of something leaving you, an action that now made you feel ten times lighter, and then you were able to settle. You caught the slightest glimpse of an apparition before it faded into the shadows of your bedroom.

This time it spoke outside of your body. A man’s voice, heavily accented with German, murmured sweetly, “Rest well. I promise this won’t be the last time I see you.”


End file.
